1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece rim for a vehicle wheel on which a pneumatic tire is to be mounted, and relates in particular to such a rim for a truck wheel. The rim ring is provided laterally outwardly with respective rim flanges which extend essentially radially inwardly; disposed next to each rim flange, on the radially inner side of the rim ring, there is a respective seating surface for a tire bead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle wheel having a rim of this general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,647 Kuhn et al dated Oct. 11, 1983, which belongs to the assignee of the present application. As is known, truck tires are driven at considerably greater operating pressures than are passenger vehicle tires, and the carcass and bead constructions are therefore appropriately stronger.
It is an object of the present invention is to design a rim of the aforementioned general type for truck tires in such a way that the beads of such tires can be held securely on the rim in all driving situations.